I Would For Love
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: 'If you took what was mine, I would' He thought as he stared at the Captain then he looked at her, the love of his life. Namie/Zoro & Robin/Franky


This is my first One Piece Story

Lately ive gotten back into reading and watching it, my favourite pairings are...

Luffy/Nami

Zoro/Nami

Franky/Robin

maybe the occasionally Sanji/Nami

At the moment its Zoro/Nami but it tends to change after I watch an episode/ movie that rekindles another flame for a different couple

My inspiration for this came from watching the episode when they met Ussop and Kuro

and the song

Fly on the wall - Thousand Foot Krutch

xx

Enjoy

* * *

It was a normal day on the Sunny Go, Luffy was fishing along the railing with Ussop and Chopper while Zoro was training with his weights no far from them. Nami and Robin were sitting on the upper deck near Nami's tangerine grove, Franky was sitting with them as he was relaxing drinking his cola while Brook was tuning his guitar as he had thought of a new song.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan"Sanji sang as he danced out of the kitchen with two cool refreshing drinks.

He made his way up the stairs as hearts surrounded him, he knelt in front of the two women with a giant grin.

"Drinks for my queens"he said.

"Thank you Sanji"Robin replied as she took one and handed it to Nami before taking the other.

"Indeed, Thank you Sanji-kun"Nami said with a sweet smile.

Sanji's eyes became hearts as he kept muttering his profound love for the only two women on the ship, Franky shook his head at the love sick cook. Luffy, Ussop moaned about wanting drinks which Sanji turned around to them screaming to them that they were worthless.

"Meany"Chopper said with a pout.

"Chopper"Nami called out.

Everyone looked at Nami and she smiled as she offered the doctor a sip of her drink, Luffy and Ussop moaned louder as they watch the happy doctor run to Nami. Sanji was going to stop him but the look he got from Nami, he had hearts around him again.

"How kind of Nami to offer Chopper her drink, so princess like"he said.

"Thank you Nami"Chopper said as he took a seat next to Nami's legs.

"No problem"Nami replied as she scratched Chopper's back which the little doctor sighed in content.

Zoro watched them as he lifted up the weights, he smirked, she had become much nicer since her return and he liked it. Everyone had changed when they came back but in a way they were the same. Franky looked at Robin and noticed she was reading a book, he had no clue were she got it from as he didnt remember her bring one up her.

"Is there something wrong Franky?"she asked.

He shook his head as he looked at her with a grin.

"No, just wondering where you got the book"Franky replied.

"Oi, dont question Robin-chan. Your too low to"Sanji said as he narrowed his eyes and stood between the two.

Ussop and Luffy had gone back to fishing while Chopper stayed were he was but was too relaxed to noticed what was going on, Nami rolled her eyes as she watched. Sometimes Sanji was a bit over protective on them, Robin frowned slightly before smiling. She hoped no one caught it but Franky did and that made him grin.

"What you grinning at you shitty Robot"Sanji spoke.

Franky stood up having enough of the cook's antics for one day so he pushed the cook to the side and stepped next to Robin's chair.

"None of your business cook"he replied then looked at Robin. "You can answer now"

Just as Sanji was about to complain and kick Franky, Robin waved her hand with a little laugh.

"Nami brought it up for me but kept it on her side before I asked for it"Robin replied.

Franky smile at her before nodding and walking down the stairs to go and finish something he was doing, Sanji let out some smoke before he moved back to the kitchen to make the women something to eat with their drinks. Soon Chopper ran back to the other two to play as they had stopped fishing and now were playing so weird game with Brook, Zoro had stopped with the weights but was now doing one handed push ups.

"He can be too much sometimes"Nami said as she took a sip of the drink.

"Indeed but that is how Sanji is"Robin replied with a smile.

Nami smiled back before looking around then she smirked as she moved closer to Robin, the women raised an eyebrow at Nami.

"I saw the frown when Sanji was being mean to Franky"Nami whispered.

Robin now turned her body towards Nami who leaned back with a smile.

"You saw?"she questioned.

"Yes, if I wasnt positioned the way I was, I would of missed it. You like Franky dont you"Nami replied.

Robin did not reply but she smiled at the navigator and returned to reading her book, the action alone told Nami what she needed to hear. She placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and whispered into her ear before going over to her grove to pick the fruit.

"He likes you too"

Robin raised her book further up to her face as a small blush ran across her cheeks, she looked to where Franky had left but saw him standing there with a smile on his face as he waved to her, she moved the book back to her could hear the laughter coming from the robot and smiled, Nami moved around her grove with the basket on her hip. At her own pace, she plucked each orange off, she was so into her thoughts that she didnt hear the footsteps behind her.

The thing that shook her out of her thoughts was an arm reaching up past her head and grabbing one of the higher oranges and placed it into the basket, she turned around to see Zoro smirking.

"Arent you suppose to be training?"she asked with a smile.

"Thought I take a break"he replied back.

Zoro for the rest of the day helped Nami with her picking until Sanji approached the two women with a snack, he hid well into the tree's and Nami could help but smile and hold back a laugh as he made faces behind Sani's back. Soon he left to carry on his training and Nami pouted as she sat back down next to Robin.

"Does he know?"Robin asked with a knowing smile.

"Who know what"Nami said as she blushed a little.

"You know"She replied as she gestured towards Zoro who was now sitting next to Luffy was showing the guys except for Sanji a new trick.

"I dont like him like that and even if I did, he wouldnt"Nami said softly as she closed her eyes and leaned back to rest.

Robin smiled as she watched Zoro look at Nami with a concerned face before grinning at something one of the guys said, she could tell the swordsman had been harboring feelings for Nami for quite a bit but neath one of them acted out on it. She could help pushed them in the directions but she had her own problems confessing to Franky and then the two women had the problem with Sanji always being around them.

Soon night fall fell and Sanji was now preparing dinner, the two women and moved to their room to get dress as the night's were a tad bit cold. Nami placed a light white sweater on and brushed her back into a ponytail while Robin placed a long sleeved top on that was blue.

"Dinner"Sanji called out.

Luffy looked up from his spot and jumped up quickly before running towards the door chanting meat, Ussop and Chopper jaws dropped as they knew they needed to get there before Luffy did all they had no food so they pegged it after him. Zoro slowly got up and stretched his arms while Brook walked past him but Zoro noticed Franky was waiting for him and was about to questioned him.

"Wait"he said with a smirk and pulled down his sunglasses.

"What?"Zoro replied confused then Franky pointed so he followed where Franky was pointing.

Nami stepped out of the door and laughed at something Robin said who was smiling as she carried a small book to her chest, the women took their time coming down the stairs as they knew Sanji wouldnt let the others eat without them. Zoro looked back to Franky but noticed the robot had eyes only on Robin and this made the swordsman smirk before he looked back at Nami and sighed in content as he heard her soft giggle again. He felt a hand on his back and looked at Franky.

"The cook has no chance against us"He whispered with a smirk.

"Yeah"Zoro replied.

"Hey you two coming"

They both turned around to notice Nami was calling out to them, they both nodded as they walked over.

"Let us in Sanji"Luffy whined.

"No not until the girls come first"Sanji said as he kicked Luffy back again.

"Its alright Sanji-kun we are here now"Nami spoke as she and Robin passed the boys and towards Sanji who let them in while saying they looked beautiful. Soon at the two women sat down, Sanji let the boys in and place the two women's plates down gently before roughly pushing the others plates to them. It was always loud when it came to dinner time and everyone was use to it until Luffy stopped eating and became quiet.

Everyone was shocked and stopped eating as they watched their captain, he was looking at Robin who was reading, she then noticed the quiet and looked up.

"Is there something wrong captain?"she asked.

"Whatcha reading"he asked with a big grin.

Everyone let out a sigh and carried on eating, they used this time to quickly eat what was on their plate so Luffy would not take anything while they were not focused on the plate. Robin placed the book down and smiled.

"Im reading a book about betray, love and death"she replied.

Luffy took the information in and just continue eating, Nami rolled her eyes thinking Luffy would be interested in a book but she did wonder what Robin was reading.

"Bit boring"Luffy said with a mouth fall.

"Swallow before you talk to Robin-chan"Sanji said as he was about to kick Luffy but was blocked by Zoro who got up and stood in the way.

They looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Shitty marimo"

"Shitty cook"

They looked like they were about to fight but Nami made sure they did not, they both sat down with large bumps of their heads. Nami nodded at Robin as she knew the other women had something to say.

"But its not Luffy, its about the first mate killing his king"Robin said before continuing to eat.

Luffy had stopped and looked up with a frown. "What?"

Then jumped onto the table and looked at Robin with pleading eyes, she had stepped back as she saw him coming and smiled. "What is it Captain?"

"I want to know what happened, why did he do that?"he asked.

Soon Ussop and Chopper stood up asking the same thing then Brook suggested that maybe Robin could tell them the story, Franky nodded liking the idea and of course the other three were smiling telling Robin she should.

"Well then lets go outside, I want to hear it as well"Nami spoke smiling.

Soon one by one they came out of the kitchen and moved onto the lawn, Sanj brought out two chairs for Nami and Robin to sit on. Luffy and Ussop sat in front of Robin and Chopper was sitting on Zoro's lap who was not to far from Nami's chair, Franky sat next to Zoro while Sanji sat on the other side of Robin. Nami handed Robin the book which she got a thank you back.

"So do you want to hear?"Robin asked them.

"Yeah"Luffy and Usopp replied with grins.

She looked at Zoro, Chopper and Franky, the first two nodded while Franky held a thumbs up. Then of course she could hear Sanji telling her he wanted to listen to her soothing voice and the wonderful story she held. The last person she looked at was Nami who smiled.

"Go ahead Robin"Nami replied and Robin nodded.

"We first start with a strong powerful crew that had sailed around the world-"

"Just like us"Luffy said as he cut off Robin.

"Luffy!"everyone shouted except Robin who laughed.

"Sorry"

"Carry on Robin"Usopp said.

"As I was saying, a powerful crew sailing around the world. They had a beloved Captain who was kind and friendly. On his journey, he picked up one by one his crew and they were all loyal to him, when he first met everyone he asked them one thing and that was would you ever betray me. And they all answered no but deep inside the mind of one that replied no, his answer was different in his head"

_'If you took what was mind, I would' he thought_

"This thought came from the first mate and he was in love with the navigator of the ship"Robin smiled.

"Oooh"Chopper said as he smiled.

Everyone else was quiet as they motioned for Robin to continue but she smiled softly as she caught the gaze of Zoro looking at Nami, this story did really remind her of them and this crew but she knew Zoro would never hurt Luffy.

"Carry on Robin"Franky said grinning and she did.

_The first mate was a well known swordsman who would do anything to protect his friends but on his journey, he fell for the navigator of the ship. She was beautiful and he cursed and swore about his crush but he knew that he could not deny it, he was always there for her, he would run to her when she was in trouble. She became his dream, his previous dream was now pushed to the side._

_Only a few people knew of his love for her and his close friend was the shipwright and the shipwright's crush but the rest of the crew did not know and he would like to keep it that way, he watched her from a far and smiled but he did not know someone else had to fallen for her._

_He was the captain and he always needed her around for he was lost without her so like his first mate, he showed her kindness and made her laugh. He got rid of the nightmare that caused her pain._

_The first mate never saw it happening but she did, she grew closer to the captain and the shipwright did notice. He tried to warn his friend but for it was too late. On a sunny day, they had gotten closer to a big treasure and everyone was celebrating. The first mate took this day was the day, he would tell her. So he had brought her favourite flower and was about to bring it to her when he heard a gasp._

_"What did you say"she asked._

_There in front of the first mate was the navigator with her hands to her mouth and their captain on one knee, the rest of the crew was surrouding them. They couldnt believe what they heard._

_"I said, I want you to be my queen"he said smiling_

_On that day, she said yes and it broke the first mate's heart, he knew it was his fault that he waited so long. Through the years after that day, he became a changed man. He became a bitter, heartless man. He grew distant from his friends but they put it down to his nature of way but the shipwright knew better. Soon the captain became king and made sure that his first mate was his trusted body guard, this made him slightly happy, not because of the title but it meant he would round her all the time._

_It was like nothing had happened but the mirage broke when he witnessed the moments between the two._

_'That could have been me'he thought._

_It got to him bit by bit that he was becoming a broke shell until he was nothing left, he became sick one day and everyday he stayed in bed. The doctor made him better but the thing that cheered him up was the navigator stayed by his side no matter what._

_And it struck him._

_The day he was asked if he would betray the captain he said no but his real answer was If you took what was mine then I would and something snapped in him._

_He began to think and it clicked inside him, for her to be his, he had to do the unthinkable thing._

_Killed the one man that stood in his way._

_That night he met up with his good friend the shipwright._

_"i need you to do something for me"_

_"What is it"_

_"Something big is going to happen and I know I will not make it out alive so could you please look after my swords"_

_"What is the meaning of this"_

_"Just do it please"_

_The shipwright knew it was a big deal for his friend never said please so he nodded, the first mate hugged his friend and left the bar and made his way to the house that contained the man he wanted to kill and the women he still loved however he stopped._

_What would she think of him if he did this_

_The questioned haunted him as he made his way, he entered through a side and made sure no one saw him. He carried on walking and headed to the laughter he heard, he knew it was his captain as he sail with him for so many years. There was the captain and the cook laughing at something, he grabbed his swords and drew them out. _

_"Captain"he said with so much poison._

_The cook and captain looked at him confused, he raised his sword to them._

_"You asked me once if I would betray you and I said no but the truth is I would if you took something of mine"he said as he walked towards them. _

_The cook ran towards him trying to protect the captain but the first mate sliced him down, the captain was so angry as he stood up and walked forward._

_"Why?"he asked._

_"I loved her and you took her from me"The first mate shouted as he ran towards him._

_The captain brought his fist back and was about to hit him but he felt a sharp pain, he looked down to see the three swords sticking out of his stomach. He looked up and the man in front of him disappeared._

_"I knew all your moves and you all mine except for one"_

_The captain was pushed away and he turned his head around to see his friend approaching him with a sadistic grin, it reminded him of the devil._

_"I sorry"he said as the first mate started to slash away at him._

_So much blood was spill and the first mate smiled softly, he heard a movement and got up quickly only to drop his swords. There coming out of the shadows was the navigator in tears, she had seen it all. _

_"I..."he was lost for words._

_"The is dead and killed by his own first mate, he must die"_

_They both heard, he couldnt move but she moved to him. She crouched down and looked at all the blood, it always suited him, it was like a new suit of him. She touched his face while he closed his eyes, this was what he wanted._

_"Why didnt you tell me"she asked._

_"I was scared you would of said no, I was going to but he beat me"He replied._

_They sat in silence until they heard the footsteps coming, he knew he was going to die but he felt himself get dragged and looked to see the navigator had picked up his swords and was now dragging him out. They both ran towards the forest, they could hear the guards screaming for the death of their king and saying he was kidnapping the queen._

_He didnt know why she was doing this, they came to a old stone structure that had symbols on it. He looked at them, he had never seen this but something caught his eye. There drawn next to the symbols was three swords stabbing an orange and then a image of a woman holding a man, she touched them with a sad smile._

_"I found this place when we first came, no one knows of this except Rico. She said that we should draw into it to"_

_"I still dont understand"_

_"I love you too, you were my first love. When I found this, I went straight to draw our symbols"_

_The first mate was so shock that he grabbed her into a hug and began to cry, she cried too until she pushed him away._

_"You must go"_

_"But.."_

_"They want you dead and I dont want to lose you"_

_The screams got closer and he looked at her with sad eyes, he grabbed her and pulled her into a passion kiss before he split off. She watched him as she cried and walked to the men. The shipwright with his wife Rico sat in there home waiting, they got news of what happened and he blamed himself for not helping his friend confess his love and he didnt stop him when he knew something was wrong._

_"Its not your fault"_

_"But it is"_

_They heard a knock, Rico opened it to see the navigator carrying something._

_"He wanted you to have these"_

_she showed them the swords and the shipwright crumbled down, Rico and the navigator hugged him. She told them he was still alive and that no one must not see the swords._

_A few years, the first mate heard some breaking news. The island that contained his friends and love had bee raided and burned, no one survived, he felt so alone. He traveled back to see t for himself, the moment he stepped on the island, he cried.  
_

_Everything was gone, he moved slowly as he took everything in and then he remembered the stone and raced there._

_The moment he got there, he fell to his knee's, there by the symbol she carved was his swords and a message._

_"I will always love you"_

_He screamed so loud, he then grabbed one of his swords and started to attack himself._

"To this day, they say his spirit still walks the earth. Looking for her and making sure no one would take her away"Robin finished.

Luffy was frowning with tears running down his face while Usopp was just crying. Sanji looked angry and started to say the first mate was a shitty man, Chopper was crying then he soon got up and ran to Nami, who picked him up. She herself had a few tears while Franky was frowning, Robin could not see the face of Zoro.

He got up and walked off.

"Shitty marino, dont worry about him Robin-chan, he's not into your stories like me"Sanji said.

'But he's more like the guy in the book than anyone knows' she thought.

Soon Usopp and Luffy went off to play a game and Chopper joined them, Sanji said he would go get some hot chocolate for the girls and Nami walked off to her grove, Franky walked to Robin.

"He sounds so much like Zoro"he said with a frown.

"Everyone seems to be in this"Robin replied as she was still sitting down.

"Maybe the last part is true"Franky whispered as he looked at Zoro who was on the railing.

'If you took what was mind, I would' he thought as a anger deep inside of him began to twist and turn.

Next day

Everyone was in there normal routine, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy playing, Brook working on his guitar. Robin and Nami sitting relaxing, Franky was next to Robin but Zoro was no where to be seen. Sanji soon came out with drinks and made his way to the girls.

"Robin-chan"

"Nami-swan"

Zoro could hear it from where he was, he gripped the railing so hard it started to crack. The story that Robin told was getting to him and this sudden burst of anger came out of nowhere. The more he thought about it, he mind when back to Nami and the saying...

"If you took what was mind, I would"he spat out.

He knew that he liked Namie but it slowly got to him, that she was the only one for him. He cared for her so much and just seeing the guys swoon over her just got him mad. The guy in the story lost his chance and in the end lost everything, he never wanted that to happy.

"Nami-s-"Sanji started but was cut off as he was punched towards the other three.

Everyone gasped and jaws hit the floor, Sanji shook his head and looked up to see who had hit him. There in front of Nami was a seething Zoro who looked like the Devil himself.

"Shut the hell up"he said with poison coating the words.

"Zoro"Luffy shouted as he stood up.

No one knew what happened but now Zoro was racing over to Luffy with his swords, Luffy was scared and tried talking to him as was Usopp and Chopper. Luffy dodged every attack but did not attack.

"Nami"he called out.

But that caused Zoro to attack more angrily and aggressive, Robin tried to force him down with multiple arms but he always broke free. Nami didnt know what to do that wasnt until Franky said something.

"Listen"

Nami and Robin listened, they were shocked to hear what was comign from Zoro's mouth.

"If you take what was mine, I would"

He was acting like the guy in the book and then it all made sense to Nami, the little smiles, the gestures he did, the always there for her. Zoro loved her and he was afraid he was going to lose her to Luffy or Sanji. Robin soon caught on and looked at Franky.

"You knew"she said and Nami turned to look.

He nodded with a small smile.

Nami knew what she had to do so she ran down, she waved to Robin and the other women nodded.

"Lufffy, run to Nami"Robin shouted.

So he did and Zoro followed, Sanji was going to attack but was kept back by Brook. Nami moved quick and pushed Luffy to the floor behind her then she caught Zoro.

"Noooooo"

Sanji cried out as his Nami-swan was kissing Zoro, the swordsman dropped his swords and pulled her to him. He looked at deep into her eyes and she smiled softly.

"I love you too, you idiot"

"Yay"Chopper cried out.

Zoro said sorry to Luffy, he explained that he didnt want to lose her to him like the story but Luffy forgave. Sanji did not but he broke down even more as Franky and Robin were now was celebrating the new two couples and the guys had to stop Sanji from attacking but Zoro and Franky were up for the challenge.

"Looks like we got what we want Nami"

"Indeed Robin"

* * *

I hope you liked that

I really did enjoy writing this but the ending didnt come out as well as I want it to

but I know I can improve my endings

I have many more ideas for one stories that involve the two couples in the story

If you have the time to review, please do as

it would help me to write the next story

If you want a a story written or oneshot just PM

:D

review

xx


End file.
